Star wars: Darth Horde
by Jaketheripper
Summary: A new threat is rising in the outer rim from uncharted space, the mysterious darth horde is a phenomenon that not many have lived to tell about, could it be that a megalomanic devious minded sith has taken control over one of the darkest entities in the universe? Find out in: DARTH HORDE
1. Chapter 1

Star wars: Darth Horde

by Jaketheripper

Chapter 1

Wayward in the outer rim.

It was midday on Tatooine around the outskirts of Mos eisley when a robed figure walked into the Sorva inn, a fairly recent establishment that was run by a family of 4, wife, husband, two sons. The robed man cast intense blue eyes about the lobby, it was a fairly frugal setup with some animal hide furniture in a sort of waiting area and a small restaurant and bar area off to the side. After two minutes of waiting, the robed figure walked towards the front desk to ring the bell only to be confronted by a figure wearing a worn brown hooded military coat with a leather vest underneath, a long sleeve tan shirt, cargo pants and knee high Jedi boots beneath that, the man's face was obscured by a helmet that hissed with exhaled medicated oxygen, his left arm was mechanical and was looking poorly patched up as it grasped at the un-ignited hilt of a saberstaff.

"Not every day that we get visitors this strong with the force, when we do they tend to be sith or worse, can I help you find a room? or are you here for my wife and I?" the man in robes smiled through his white beard, "I AM here for you and your wife, but I'm not here to hurt you." the retired Jedi chuckled, "And how many times do you think I've heard that?" the figure removed his hood, "Derryn Jel, My name is Luke Skywalker, and I need to warn you of an encroaching danger."

Derryn hopped over the counter to scrutinize the bearded man, "there is NO way you're THE Luke Skywalker...although you look about the age." He looked him in the face, "so, Master Skywalker, are the rumors true? Are you forming a new jedi council?" Luke sighed, "sadly no, one of my apprentices burned down my new Jedi Temple and left me for dead...so that's on hold."

Derryn relaxed, finally letting his guard down, "so, whats this great danger you speak of? And are you willing to discuss it over dinner?" Luke smiled, "i could eat."

With this, Derryn beckoned him into the back room where stood Derryn's wife with her blood red lightsaber ignited and poised to strike, "Ellie, be cool, it's Luke Skywalker!" She blinks and looks at Luke, "hello Mrs. Jel." She turns off her Lightaber and sits down, huffing and puffing, "my wife is mute, i appologize for lack of greeting." Luke shook his head, "its quite alright."

Ellie stood and rushed into the kitchen as Luke and Derryn sat, "so...she's a sith?" Derryn laughed, "she WAS, her mistress was a sister of silence, so thats why her tongue was removed, thar's when I found her." Suddenly there's a rampant beat of small feet as Derryn's two children rush into the dining room, "daddy! Daddy!" They noth hug on to his legs, "daddy who's this?" One of the two identical boys looks directly at Luke, "he looks old"

Derryn pats their heads, "Aryn, Galen, this is Luke Skywalker, the slayer of the empire."

The two little redheads gasp and stare as Ellie walks dinner to the table, which was roast Bantha and 4 quarter portions of insta-bread, "dig in kids! Pull up some chairs" Derryn's faceplate popped open to reveal the flaky and red skin of his mouth so that he coukd eat.

As the meal continued Luke spoke up, "the danger I've come to inform you about has to do with the recent subjugation of outer rim systems."

Derryn's faceplate closed again, "i heard some freighters say it was remnants of the empire grasping at straws." Luke shook his head, "if only it was that...there's a new sith Lord on the rise, from what I've been able to glean, his name is Darth Horde, and he commands a dark army."

Derryn looked like he was about to say something when Ellie grabbed his hand, shaking her head violently, "Ellie this sounds dire, please, let me help." Tears began to stream from Ellie's eyes as she motions to the children, "im doing this FOR them, please...let me do this." Ellie clings to Derryn, "i think she wants to come with you." Chuckles Luke, "if you want I could have some friends keep this place safe and operational." Ellie looks up at Luke suspiciously, "no, really i have friends in the Rebel alliance, we could help."

Derryn looked at Ellie who, after thinking it over, nodded. "Good! Good! Then shall we start off tonight or tomorrow?"

Ellie looked at Luke suspiciously again but this time Derryn could tell, "she wants to be sure these friends of yours arrive, so we'll stay here a night and then we'll leave with you in the morning."

Luke slumped in his chair, "finally some sleep, its been a week since I got a full nights sleep."

Derryn chuckled against his respirator, "finest feather beds in the outer rim!"

Afrer dinner Ellie guided luke to his room on the second floor where she left him with his key. Tomorrow would be a new day indeed.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Waylayed

 **Deep space**

The starship anagrossa drifted through space, its engines silent, its entirety, to all apperances, dead. Within however there dwelled Darth Horde, laquered into the wall by Xenomorph resin as the drones of the hive swarmed about, his greatest tools had not turned on him however, through weeks of experimentation, he had discovered that the one true way to control a hive is to be a Queen Xenomorph, and so, his hood draped over his face, he focused on the embryo deep inside himself, shaping it and prepairing it, mutating it to recieve his mind once gestation had completed.

It was then that the telltale cracking of ribs signaled it, his breath hitched in his chest as he felt his heart fail, "yessss...my transformation..." his eyes glowed red for an instant as the transfer occurred, then the front of his robes soaked with red, the chestburster tearing through his chest cavity, tearing itself free of the now lifeless husk, flopping to the floor with a barely audible gargle, "Perfection at last..."

 **Tatooine**

rebel soldiers had arrived in the early morning before the first sunrise bringing with them a refitted CP0 droid fitted with a defense protocol and weapons should there be a problem. Ellie shed tears as she said non verbal goodbyes to her two sons, "momma, be safe." said Galen, Aryn looked up at Deryn, "kick butt okay daddy? bring me a head or something!"

Ellie swiftly swatted at Aryn's rear in a disciplinary motion, wagging her finger at him, "sorry momma..." he hugs her and fresh tears are born, Luke sighs, "I'm sorry I had to ask this of you, not a lot of Jedi still exist in the universe, let alone any that would be able to help me." Derryn sighs, "I think it's about damn time I got up off my ass, personally." finally Ellie stood, she had on her old sith attire, a black cloak hid a black leotard that traveled up her neck but exposed her legs and arms, on her arms are long elbow length black silk gloves and knee high black boots cover her feet and upper shins, "all ready and packed?" Asked Luke, she nodded, looking at Derryn who was checking his satchel, "you can never have too many explosives, I learned that fighting mandos" with that, Luke led them outside to his speeder, "you have your own ship?" Deryn nodded, "mine's stashed up at the spaceport, been keeping it on hand just in case."

The group arrived at the spaceport, revealing the private hangar that Derryn had commissioned, "so what kind of ship do you have" asks Luke, Derryn touches the nose of his helmet as they approach on foot, the doors swing wide to reveal a TIE crusader painted Green. Luke gasped, "a TIE crusader?! how on earth did you get one of those?!" Derryn let out a loud belly laugh that his respirator put a choke on, making him double over coughing, "ehm..." he regained his composure, "My daring escape from Ellie's Mistress' ship was a tale for the ages, and it was all in THIS baby."

Luke blinked, "how've you kept this secret?" Derryn breathed deep of his respirator, "i paid the hutts off." Luke looked at Derryn in shock, "the hutts?' Derryn nods, "they were all too happy to set up this private hangar for me after I started working for them." Luke shook his head, "do I want to know?" Suddenly the on ramp opened up to reveal a heavily armored R-7 droid, a B1 battle droid arm protruding from a compartment in it's central area holding a heavy blaster, it swiftly rolled down the ramp, whistling and clicking angrily, "hey, hey R-7 its me!"

the droid scanned Derryn before moving on to Luke, "HEY! he's a friend, this is Luke Skywalker!" the astromech looked back at Derryn, it's single red photoceptor glaring at him, "would I lie to you?" in response, the droid arm holding the blaster retracted into the droid's chassis, Luke looks confusedly at Derryn, "sorry, I modified my R-7 to guard the ship in my absence as well as preform maintenance." Luke felt the thick almost tank-like plating that coated the entire droid, "is this Phrik?" Derryn nodded, "more than a few sith have gotten slash happy with my personal belongings." Luke nodded, "That makes sense, get in your ship and I'll send you the coordinates from my X wing." Luke turns and exits the private hangar while the couple boards the Crusader with R-7.

Ellie sat down in the passenger seat, looking around in nostalgia, "I know, right?" Derryn commented, "R-7 kept the place real tidy, good job R-7!" the droid emitted a droning beep as it ascended into it's droid slot, "did you receive the coordinates?" asked Derryn as he hung up his coat, the droid beeped a negative and he sat down. the removal of his coat revealed the flexiplate neck armor that travelled down from his helmet to a chest piece still hidden under his clothes, however the respipac on his back was clearly visible under his shirt and vest. As Derryn sat, the droid buzzed an affirmative and Derryn nodded his head, "alright, lets get underway then."

the crusader took off into the sky and was soon followed by Luke's starfighter.

 **In orbit above the planet Dantooine**

the Anagrossa floated, dead, almost too close to the planet, finally after excruciating silent hours falling into an orbit, it's engines suddenly springing to life as the new life within it began to truly take shape. within the ship, the new creature stood before it's former husk, it's skin now a pearly white, it had molted several hundred times by now and was standing upright, it's extremities numbered 5, five fingers, five toes a smaller tail, the arms and legs more heavily armored, its torso less skeletal, broader, the almost human like tongue had replaced the inner mouth, it WANTED the robes worn by it's former self, it tore into the cocoon and forcibly ripped the sith garment from it's unworthy predecessor, gracefully and exaggeratedly adorning itself in a small mockery of the sith coronation ceremony, "Look at me now master, now...I...am...emperor."

once fully adorned in his old robes, Darth Horde reached out and his Light saber came to him, the taxidermized Xenomorph tail springing to life in an elongated blade, "now I am truly master of these beasts." with that, Horde let out a shriek and the others came running, stopping just short of the entrance, "now, my pets, see my mind, see my plans." the entire hive seemed to bristle as they received their first real command from their new leader.


End file.
